A Fine Line Between Us
by Heart on a Sword
Summary: Sakura has always had a soft spot for Naruto in her Heart, but just how deep does it run?
1. Girl Talk

Author notes: I'm apologizing for my lack of updates for most of the month; I've been quite busy, so as a condolence, I've decided to add the two chapters I have written in one update

Quick notes: Alright, so this is the beginning of my companion piece to A Fine Fine Line. Much like there I'm going to follow the story of the manga and keep as close to the cannon as possible. So this Chapter takes place after Chapter 310 in the manga, yet before Chapter 311. Thus all is cannon until 311.

**Chapter One: Girl Talk**

He wanted to bring back Sauske so badly he ended up like that. He feels so strongly about getting Sauske back for me that he lost control of the monster he holds prison. I lied to him. I stared him right in the face and I lied to my teammate. I lied to my friend. I lied to Naruto. I did the wrong thing for the right reasons, but it kills me to know he believes me. Yamato is right, I do care for Naruto. That crazy hyperactive knucklehead is the only link I have to Sauske. He pledged to me, that come hell or high water, he would bring back the man I love. That first time he failed I realized how much Sauske meant to Naruto. From that moment on I vowed I would help him bring back the missing piece of our hearts. We failed to bring him back again.

Bah, all this self loathing is giving me a headache.

"Hey Naruto! You've been staring at me for five minutes. Is something wrong?" Here he is staring at me. Honestly, what would give him the idea that I want to be leered at like some side of beef.

"Eh?" Wait a minute. Is he _blushing_ at me? Of no, oh god no. He's probably thinking about something perverted. He's probably thinking about me doing something perverted. "Sorry about that Sakura-chan." Oh _hell_ no, there is no way a simple little _sorry about that Sakura _will help him.

I let him have it. Full force, almost all of my pent of anger and frustrations fueling the punch that sent him flying. Every curse I could think of left my mouth as I stormed away from that _Stupid Pervert_. Great, I forgot to remind that idiot that he agreed to visit Kakashi with me tomorrow. I guess I'm just going to have to remind him tomorrow when I wake him up.

Why does he have to do stuff like that? I think I might have bruised a finger in that punch. For an idiot, he sure has a hard head. This day is already bad, what else could go wrong?

"Hey Forehead!" Oh great, the Piggy is here, I just had to say it. "Hey Sakura, what's up, I saw you punch Naruto, what did he do this time?"

"Grrr, don't get me started."

"Oh come on Sakura, he must have done something bad. I can't remember the last time you hit him that hard."

"Well, he was giving me this funny look for the longest time. Almost like he was staring at me and through me at the same time. Then, after I asked him why he was staring at me, the pervert blushed. I tell you Ino, I'm not sure what was going on inside that guy head, but I don't want it to be perverted thoughts of me and him doing, uh, stuff together." Do I? No no _no_, I only want to do those kinds of things with Sauske! But why is it that I don't have dreams of being with him anymore?

"Hey Sakura, you okay?" Whah! What the hell is she doing an inch in front of my face? "You zoned out there for a moment."

"What? Oh sorry about that Ino, I guess I've got a lot on my mind lately."

"I can see that. Okay that's it Sakura, as your oldest and bestest friend, you are going to come with me. You need to talk to someone about whatever problems that you have that seems to be bothering you." I wanted to tell her that there was nothing wrong, but she stopped me with a raised finger. "Don't even try and wiggle out of this, you and I have a date at the bottom of a carton of cherry chocolate swirl. The good stuff too, low fat isn't helpful when solving problems."

Leave it to Ino to know how to solve a problem. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you what's going on up here. No need to go mind sifting, Forehead. I'll come along peacefully."

"I'm glad you chose to listen to reason. Just because you are the only one ever to break free of my jutsu doesn't mean I won't use it again on you."

"I know I know Ino, you still think it was a fluke that I broke free. But come on, I'm looking forward to that ice cream and I know you can't wait to hear what the problem is."

"Damn straight. So let's hurry up, it's just around the corner." She practically dragged me through her door and sat me down at her table. "Stay here, I'll get the goods." There was a gleam in her eye. She reached into the freezer and pulled out the ice cream. "Okay Sakura, start spilling. What was with that punch toady?"

"I don't know-"

"Bull Sakura, that is pure bull and you know it. Now tell me, what cause you to get so pissed at Naruto."

"Well, he was staring at me." She gave me this look that told me _that's not what I wanted to hear_. "Okay, well he was doing it for like five minutes straight, only looking at me. It creeped me out because, well it felt like he was, like he was looking at something he wanted." I was staring at the spoon Ino had set down in front of me. "Then when I asked him why he was looking at me, well, he blushed. He turned his head away and blushed. I knew at that point all that was going through his head was something perverted. Something that involved _me_. So yeah, I hit him. I called him every name in the book."

"And you're not sure why it's eating you up so much, aren't you?" I looked up to see Ino stick her spoon in her mouth. "We both know you're feeling guilty, and I know why too. What I'm surprised about is _why_ you can't seem to figure it out." Oh no, please don't tell me Ino's going to say I care for Naruto. "Sakura, it's quite simple. How long have you know Naruto? In all that time has he ever done anything to hurt you? I mean intentionally hurt you. Nope, and that's why I'm fairly certain that even if he had any of those _monstrous urges_ that he would keep them locked up inside him." I know she didn't mean to do it, but her words alluded to the Kyuubi and I couldn't help but think back to that time when he lost control.

"Yeah, I know he wouldn't, but still it just freaked me out and I reacted." Ino passed me the carton of ice cream.

"You need to apologize to him, or at least hear out why he was looking at you like that. I'm sure he has a good reason. Too many people have hit him for no reason, or at least that's why Shikamaru told me. He once told me Naruto had a secret he was keeping from everyone, and because of that secret he was always mistreated. I think you know what that secret is, and if you do then you're going to have to make it up to him."

I looked down into the nearly empty carton. "Yeah, you're right Ino; I do need to make it up to him." I just need to figure out how.

Author notes: Okay people. It is finally here! Chapter one of A Fine Line Between Us. This was much more difficult than I thought it would be. Hopefully I've been able to get deep in the psyche of Sakura and write her truthfully. And hopefully I can continue to do so without loosing myself. I've made a new goal now. I have two ideas for stories that fit in this universe. And when I have the time, i.e. when I'm done these two fics, I'll write them. I'm not going to give away the who's and when's right now, but they will both be fairly short, say about 8-15 chapters each.


	2. Mornig Confusion

Author notes: I'm apologizing for my lack of updates for most of the month; I've been quite busy, so as a condolence, I've decided to add the two chapters I have written in one update

Quick notes: All is cannon until 311.

**Chapter One: Girl Talk**

Why did I have to spend all day with Ino? I had wanted to go to the library and reserve that book Lady Tsunade had suggested I read. But she stayed up late with me, regaling me with tales of how Shikamaru and Temari's budding relationship came to an end when his mother caught them in a closet, and the attic, and the pantry. Tales of the lazy ninja coming to her for advice on women and swearing her to secrecy. How she promised never to let the whole village know, and that only trusted friends who would appreciate the information would learn of it.

But I do have to admit one thing, for all her faults, she is a great friend. She decided that she was going to help me stop mistreating Naruto. I was wary that she was going to try and hook the two of us up, but she assured me that she would avoid my love life like the plague.

In the end I went home with a stomach full of ice cream and a mind at ease. I was sure I had had nothing but pleasant dreams that night. The large drool stain on my pillow attested to that. Although I don't remember exactly what my dreams were about last night, I remember the last time I left a puddle that big on my pillow. Sauske was kissing the inside of each leg, inching closer to the apex. _NO_ I can't start thinking about stuff like that! I don't want to start turning into some sort of closet pervert. Of course those dreams were always nice. No, I have to stop thinking about it and focus on what I have to do now. I have to get Naruto and go visit Kakashi.

When I finally arrive at his apartment, I knock on the door. I waited. Why the hell isn't he coming to the door? Is he still asleep? It's 10 am, there is not reason he should be sleeping now. But then again I did forget to remind him about our plans, and he is a bit forgetful. Okay I've waited long enough, time to step it up. "Hey Naruto, wake up! You promised we would go see Kakashi today." I gave a pounded on the door as hard as I could without tearing it from its hinges. "Hey are you awake?" Again I hit the door. I gave a few more knocks hoping to wake the sleeping knucklehead from his bed, but it was no luck. "Great, just great now I'm going to have to go in there and wake him up." I found it odd that Naruto had left his door unlocked, but then again, no one really wanted to come to this building without a good reason. And everyone had long since stopped trying to kill him in his sleep, or so he had said.

I entered his apartment and was shocked to find it relatively clean. There was last night's shirt hanging over a chair and what appeared to be few socks scattered across the floor, but otherwise the room was spotless. It even looked as if he had recently dusted. There he is, still in bed. "Naruto you lazy - Oh, oh my!" I can't believe it, he's just lying there and he has a. I mean his thing is. Why can't I say it? I've seen it before at the hospital. I'm had to strip shinobi to get at their wounds. I should be able to stay calm about this, so why can't I take my eyes off his, er, situation? I can't even say it. I'm staring at it and I can't even call it by its name. Oh god I gave it a name now. Okay, all I have to do is look away. That's it look away and never look back at it. "Um Naruto are you awake? Naruto? Um-" Look at the top of his head, no his shoulder. That's it focus on his shoulder, then just reach you hand out and grab him. Ah, oh no! Okay Sakura, calm down and think how things sound before you think them. Yeah as if that would ever work. Okay, now reach you hand out, take hold of his _shoulder_ and gently shake him awake. Okay break it down into simple steps and focus on what you're doing. I'll just grab his shoulder.

He let out a moan as I touched him. I froze with my hand grasping his arm. I could feel the firm muscles that lay hidden beneath his skin. Why hadn't I noticed them before? No focus on waking him up. You've spent minutes daydreaming on what his muscles look like. I slowly pulled his shoulder towards me. He didn't wake. I pushed him back into his previous position, and still he didn't wake. Again a pulled him towards me. After five repeats he lets out a loud yawn. I freeze. Oh no, what will he think of me being here? What will he do if he thinks I noticed his penis? Oh man I actually was able to think about his penis. No stop! I have to think about something else.

. "Huh Sakura, what are you doing here? Did I forget we were supposed to meet somewhere? Oh no we had morning training didn't we; man I can't believe I forgot about that." Oh man, why does he have to be so innocent? I need to get out of here. Wait, did he just mention morning training? "Man I'm so sorry Sakura, I forgot all about our training. How can I make it up to you?"

I quickly let go of his arm and spun away from him. This is perfect all I have to do is correct him about what we need to do and he wont ask about anything else. I was rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet trying to calm my nerves. Why am I so nervous? All I have to do is tell the truth. "What Naruto? Oh no, we didn't have any training today." I was smiling; he's going to buy this! "Nope, we were going to visit Kakashi, so I thought I would come by here and see if you were up. I knocked on your door, but there was no answer, so I came in to wake you up. The door was open so I let myself in."

"Oh yeah, we did say we would go see him today." I turned to face him with a genuine smile on my face. He's glad I came to get him for this. I'm glad too. Then he jumped out of bed. He was standing there grinning. And the object that was hidden in his tattered froggie boxers was bouncing to some unheard beat. I'm not sure where it came from, but somewhere deep inside of me I let out a squeak. His eyes widened. Oh no, please no! He's realized that I've seen his morning package. And quite a package that is to. No that's it no more perverted thoughts! "Uh give me about ten minutes and I'll be ready, okay Sakura?" He quickly ran to his small bathroom and shut the door.

I'm not sure how long I stayed there, not moving an inch. But the entire time I was only one thought was running through my mind. What if he hadn't been wearing boxers? Every time I tried to remove the thought a voice in the back of my head brought it back up. And each time I assumed I had removed the blush that was sure to have spread over my face, I felt the heat return. That voice had something to do with it. Telling me to thinking about how big he looked. But no! I'm not going to stoop to that level. I am not, nor will I ever be a pervert! Still, he did look rather large.

"Hey Sakura?"

"U-Uh y-y-yes Naruto?" Oh man I can't control my voice anymore. Why am I so worried? And when did he get out of the shower? Oh man even though he has clothes on I can't stop thinking about it.

"Are you feeling okay, your starting to act like Hinata does every time I see her." Oh no, he's noticed! Oh great now he's going to think I like him like that. He's going to think I want him sexually! Well he is kinda sexy. No I can't I want to be with Sauske. I cave to calm down and explain to him what's wrong before he makes a move. I wonder what kind of move he'd make. Who cares! I'm going to stop him before he does.

"W-w-what was t-that?" I have to stop stuttering like that. What is wrong with me? Why is he moving closer to me? That look on his face, he's concentrating on me. Oh no, he's going to kiss me. He's going to use that hand he's raising to pull close and kiss me. I'm loosing control of my body. I'm actually making it easier for him to make his move by leaning closer. I have to stop. I have to regain control. He's raising his hand over my face. Over my eyes and brushing it through my hair. He's going to brush my hair and pull me close, I know it. I have to stop him. It's hard to breathe. I need out of here. I heard the slap and felt the sting in my hand before I knew what had happened.

He stood motionless cupping his cheek. Why did I do it? "Um sorry about that Naruto, I guess I'm not feeling like myself today or something." I turned away from him, unable to look him in the eye. A single tear fell down my face at that moment. I was truly sorry; I never meant to hurt Naruto. Just last night I had vowed to make it up to him for all the years I've cause him pain. And now I'm being a real bitch and causing him more pain when he doesn't deserve it. Why am I so confused?

Author notes: Okay, I'm sure some people are going to be confused as to why Sakura thinks one way and the immediately another. Basically it is my way of showing Inner Sakura. Looking into her past I.S.(Inner Sakura) has always been the more emotional and instinctual part of her brain. She always tells it like it is. Where as Sakura her self sometimes rationalizes her way through things. Basically if she contradicts herself, the more emotional and instinctual lines are her inner persona. I hope people can understand my way of writing her. if not then I would like to hear from you and I'll edit, possible making I.S.'s thoughts in italics. And this is a first for me. This is the longest chapter so far in both fics, and as well it is also the first time I've updated within 24 hours with new content. I literally sat and wrote this chapter straight in one sitting; however it was made easier by cutting and pasting the dialogue from the other fic. Hopefully chapter 3 and possibly 4 will be out by the end of the month, at which time I will be ready to get to the date in both fics.

Response to Reviews:

Forlong: I'm not too sure if she was informed or not, I think she might have been, but after this point in the manga, so I'm going with blissful ignorance at the moment. Also, glad to hear from you again.

wind797: I'm glad you enjoy my delve into Sakura's mind.

Zach Hadley: I'm glad you enjoyed it and I will continue.

ComboBreaker: I hope you continue to read.

Dachshundboy: I haven't read the fic you mentioned. However, when I'm all caught up I might give it a look. My plan is to catch up, so no more chapters in A Fine Fine Line till then, but that should only be in 2 chapters or so, I only have the library the hospital, her apartment and the day of the date left. And as you can see I did make it longer. I was averaging 2 ½ to 2 ¾ pages and this one is well 2 ½, however there are less paragraphs in this chapter them most of my others..


	3. Books and Nicknames

Author notes: Yay, new chapter up!

Quick notes: All is cannon until 311.

**Chapter Three: Books and Nicknames**

We walked in relative silence the whole way to the library. Just outside the front door I turned to Naruto for the first time that morning. "I'm just going to be a minute; I have to reserve a book." He didn't even look up at me from the brood he was in. He had been like that ever since we left his apartment.

I made my way through the library towards the older science and medical section. Glancing at the books on the self I caught sight of one title. _Green Herbs and Red Herbs_ nope, that's not it. _Blue Mushrooms and Solar Grass, The Preparation of Medicines,_ that's not it either. _Powerful Medicines and their Effects_, nope that one doesn't have anything in it to help me. Ah here we go! _The Effects of Medical Drugs_, if there is any clue as to what he might have been taking, it'll be in here. I removed the book from the shelf and turned for the front desk. Wait, is that Sai? What's he doing here?

"Looking at art books?" He looked up at me with a passive face.

"Oh, Sakura." Well _he's_ sure glad to see me.

"So you're a reader huh?" Maybe he'll say something so it's not like talking to a mirror.

"Well, just a bit of one." Wait; hold on you your hats. Sai is blushing with _embarrassment!_ This is too good to be true. Hmm, I wonder what he's reading. _Fostering Better Interpersonal Relationships. _Wow, I never pictured Sai for the self help type. I guess he is human after all.

"Oh, that reminds me. Naruto and I are going to visit Kakashi in the hospital. Do you want to come join us?"

"Kakashi." There he is, acting like a brick wall again.

"Well, yeah. You're on Team Kakashi, so it would only be right to meet him. And besides, it'd be nice for him to get some visitors." I gave him a small smile. "Come on, Naruto is waiting outside, we should get out there before he looses his patience."

Sai didn't really resist as I dragged him out of the library by his arm, then again he didn't exactly assist me either. When we finally got out of the building I started my search for Naruto. Knowing him, he'll be halfway between restless and picking a fight. I let out a small giggle at the mental image of Naruto jumping off the walls. What, since when had the thought of Naruto doing anything stupid like that _ever_ made me giggle. I need to stop thinking like this.

"Naruto!" Where the hell could he be? What, why is hit sitting there right where I left him. This isn't right, something is very, very wrong here. He was just sitting there all this time? Maybe he has something on his mind. Of course he does, Sasuke.

"Ah? What in the world is Sai doing here?" Why would he have a problem with Sai? I mean sure he's a little odd, but he's our teammate, we have to work together out there.

"Well I ran into him at the library so I though I'd invite him along with us." I smiled at him, hoping Naruto would catch the hint that I was trying to be friendly with Sai.

"Aw man and I was hoping it would be just the two of us, kind of like a date you know."

"Well if you had enough time on your hands to think that up you should use it to study ninjutsu or something." I mean honestly, if he was able to come up with stuff like that then he wasn't moping about Sasuke.

"Studying right." Great now he's annoyed with me. I'm only trying to help him better himself. "How can you even stand it in there, it's so uncomfortable."

"Well maybe it would do some good for you if you did visit the library once in a while. You have to train both the body _and_ the mind Naruto. I mean you're already so stupid." I gave him a small smile, maybe this will help him focus.

"Sakura! That's going a bit far isn't it?" He's right. Damn, I really did go too far. I'm going to apologize for that.

"N-Naruto, Sakura?" What? Sai is actually going to say something? "I wanted to know if you would mind if I joined the conversation. I was looking at this book about getting to know people better and stuff. Well it said that friends often have nicknames and such for each other, it creates a bond of closeness, making them better friends." He was smiling as he said this, it was a small smile but it was real.

"Wow Sai, I didn't think you cared a lot about that stuff." Naruto was right, well in a way. Sai was the antisocial type.

"So that's what you were doing in the library, and what all those books were for."

He smiled again at us. "Yeah. But the more I tried; I still couldn't come up with any nicknames for the two of you." Wow, he's really trying to be our friend now. I guess he's finally returning the favor.

"Nicknames aren't something you can just make up, usually they just naturally happen." Naruto was right. Wow, when he says something like that, he almost seems mature. Or he would if he didn't have his hands behind his head and that stupid grin on his face.

"Well a good place to start would be to look at someone's attributes or characteristics. Take Naruto for example. He could be something like Stupid Naruto, or Idiot Naruto." I looked towards the idiot with a smile. Hopefully he'll see I'm extending an olive branch.

"Oh come on Sakura! That's way overdoing it!" Great, now he's pouting. But what I said is the truth, a little.

"Okay, thanks, I think I got the hang of it. Ugly Dog." _What?_ What did that boy just call me? Ugly Dog?

"SHANNARO!"

I think I heard Naruto Say something as I made my way towards Sai. "Sai that is way, _WAY_ overdoing it!" I'm going to kill him, I'm going to rip him limb from limb. When I get done with him, he's going to wish he was never born.

I'm furious at him! What gives him the right to call me ugly? Let me at him. _Let me at him!_ "Was something I said wrong? She looks like an ugly dog." Why is Naruto holding me back? This man insults me and he's just going to stand there and do nothing? Worse, he's going to stop me from beating Sai within an inch of his life. Let me at him Naruto, I know you want to see him hurt.

Naruto finally moved out of my way. I unleashed my fury on Sai, his beating was merciless and through. Bruised and battered Sai fell to the ground. I let out a small sigh of contentment when I finished my beating. Okay, time to get down to business. I grabbed Sai's ear and pulled him to his feet. "Come on Naruto, Kakashi is waiting for us."

"Uh sure thing Sakura, I'm coming." Sai thankfully remained quiet the entire trip to the hospital.

Author notes: Alright! New chapter up I'm expecting there to be 2 ½ to 3 chapters more before both fics are caught up, or at least close enough on the same day.

Response to Reviews:

Zach Hadley: I'm glad you enjoyed the pervert thoughts.

Forlong: Glad to hear from you again, and yup she's in major denial.

wind797: Um I'm slightly confused, checking your reviews on both fics, you read chapter 11 of A Fine Fine Line before you read Chapter 2 of A Fine Line Between Us, thus you should have known what would happen.


	4. Hospital Blues

Author notes: I'm apologizing for my lack of updates for most of the month; I've been quite busy, so as a condolence, I've decided to add the two chapters I have written in one update

Quick notes: All is cannon until 311.

**Chapter Four: Hospital Blues**

I quickly led the two boys through the hospital, not once letting go of Sai's ear. Every curious glance by a nurse or doctor I returned with a polite hello. Shortly after the three of us entered his room Kakashi spoke."So you must be the new member of the team. Sai was it? It's nice to meet you." He gave a short wave with his one free hand, not looking up from his book.

"Thank you." Sai managed to be understandable despite the bruising he had received. I was actually glad that he was discomforted by his words to me. Well he wasn't so much discomforted by his words as my fists, but it was good to know he learned his lesson.

"Hey Sakura, could you come over here for a sec?" Huh, why would Kakashi want to me privately? I made my way over to him. He leaned in close to me and covered his face with his book. "Those two are hurt, did Naruto's short temper start a fight or something?" He thinks _Naruto_ did that?

I gave a small laugh and tried to wave him off. "Oh no, we're all good friends, it was nothing really." Please buy it; please buy it, nothing happened nothing at all.

"Oh, well that's good then, every thing is okay then." Again I gave a nervous chuckle.

I suppose we should tell him that we failed to bring Sasuke back. This is going to be hard. Where do I begin? I can't do this, I can't say it. "Naruto-" I can't even look at him, I can't look Naruto in the eye and as him to tell Kakashi the truth.

"Kakashi, we uh-" Even he couldn't look Kakashi in the eye.. "We, our mission that is, we didn't-"

Kakashi set his book down and sighed. "I've already heard about it from Yamato, about Sasuke and everything." He's as hurt as we are that we couldn't bring back the missing quarter of our squad.

"We don't have a lot of time left. At this rate, in just a bit longer he'll-" Naruto couldn't even finish his thought. I'm glad he couldn't because I'm not sure I could hold myself together. "And at the level he's at, well he's too strong for us. We don't stand a chance at bringing him back at the level we're at now. He's too strong for us."

"Well in that case, all you have to do is become stronger than him, right?" There goes Kakashi, coming up with ways to help alleviate our guilt. He even picked up his book again.

"But I was talking with Lady Tsunade, and she and I agree. He's gotten far too strong far too fast to be normal. I'm not sure how he's done it, be it forbidden jutsus or if Kabuto has been using drugs throughout his training. And even with these books, there's no way for me to be sure what he's done to his body." Okay, so I lied, I haven't spoken with Lady Tsunade about this yet, but I know her and she would agree with me. Or at least she would support my thoughts on it.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Well in that case all you need to do is become stronger than him at a faster rate." He returned his gaze to his book and the new page he had turned to.

"Yeah but how?" What the hell is his plan, we need to get stronger, he has an idea _out with it already_!

"You guys don't think I've been laying about sleeping all the time have you. I've been thinking, the whole time I've been thinking about our situation, and I've come up with something." Damnit, why does he have to be so damn cocky! Of course I don't think he's been sitting on his ass. So why doesn't he get off his ass and _tell us!_ "Still, the method I had in mind is best for someone like Naruto. Actually, I should say that it's more like something _only_ Naruto can do. Heh, with this training Naruto, you might surpass me in a manner of speaking." Great, something for Naruto to get stronger, something only he can do. I'm going to get left behind, all alone. I'm going to have to sit here and wait until Naruto brings him back. Or worse, wait for news that he isn't coming back.

"Surpass you? I could surpass _you_ Kakashi?"

"Yup."

No, I'm not going to let him do it alone. If Naruto gets training, then I'm going to train too. I will train my ass off before I let them leave me behind. I can't listen to this, it's too depressing.

"Yo, Kakashi, how are you doing?" Huh? Team Asuma, what are they doing here?

"Asuma, you're supposed to _knock_ first you know!" That's Ino for you, loud and motherly.

"Hello." Chouji was munching on his favorite bag of chips and Shikamaru seemed to be disinterested in everything at large. Seems everyone in Team Asuma was their same old selves.

"Well if it isn't Naruto and Sakura, did your mission- You, you're that guy!" The three of them were staring at Sai. Ino seemed to be undressing him with her eyes. But the boys, they seemed to be thinking on what would be the best way to kill him.

"Hello." Sai had a smile on his face, and team Asuma looked like they were going to kill him. Shikamaru was already forming hand signs to capture Sai's shadow with his own.

"You were the guy that attacked us!" Great, it seems Sai's talent for making friends strikes again. Chouji dropped his bag of chips and started moving to hit Sai. "Why?"

"Oh that, I was just testing Naruto to see how good he was." Shikamaru and Chouji seemed to stop their assault and think it over.

"Oh that was all, okay."

"My name is Sai. You don't have to bother with my last name." Sai gave a half smile. Well it looked like a half smile, knowing him, it's the best smile he can give.

Ino pulled on my arm and directed me to the nearest corner. "You know Sakura, he's kinda hot. And he sortta looks like Sasuke too." What is she on? Sai isn't hot. And yeah I guess he sortta looks like Sasuke, but I wouldn't really say he did.

"Well, yeah, I guess. But that's how he _looks_, he acts completely differently then Sasuke ever did. He's socially _clueless_."

We moved out of the corner as Naruto and Shikamaru ended a conversation of their own. "You guys can head on over to Yakiniku Q. And if everyone from Team Kakashi wants to come, that's fine too." Chouji seemed overjoyed as this development.

Ino was even worse. "I'm in, oh, I think I'll sit next to Sai too!" Great, off the Sasuke bandwagon and on the Sai train.

"I need to speak with Kakashi alone. And I'll take care of the Yakiniku bill too." It was a dismissal by Asuma, so I exited the room. I watched Ino drag Sai off down the hall telling him all about herself and realized Naruto wasn't out of the room yet.

"Come on Naruto, let's go eat!" I stood in the doorway yelling at him and waving him towards me.

Author notes: Hey people. (I'm trying to be politically correct) It's me again, and look I've updated with something the same day I wrote it! Okay I've had people wonder how I can have both stories caught up in 1- 1 ½ chapters, especially when this is at chapter 4 and A Fine Fine Line is on 11, it's simple. This chapter corresponds to chapters 4 and 5 of A Fine Fine Line. The next chapter will contain everything from lunch to the end of the night. That means that in the next chapter after that I will be on the same day as Naruto is in (This is beginning to sound like time travel and that gives me headaches.) which is 5 chapters so far.

Response to Reviews:

SuzyQ: Wow, you are the second person to leave a comment on the 3rd chapter of one of my fics that Sakura is acting like a bitch. She starts to turn around, trust me.

BigNuke727: Yeah, it's going to be a bit of a manga rewrite until part through next chapter, but rest assured this will have original scenes. And chapter six will be 100% original.

Zach Hadley: Good to hear from you again. And yes, all good things come to those who wait.


	5. Cute Thoughts

Quick notes: All is cannon until 311.

**Chapter Five: Cute Thoughts**

It wasn't until we were seated and our food had arrived that I noticed something. "Hey, where's Shikamaru?"

It was Chouji that responded to me "His dad wanted help to get some horns for medicine, so he left."

"That's odd; he's usually quite good at showing up for mission meetings." Ino seemed to be staring at Sai the whole time we'd been here. Chouji seemed indifferent to the newcomers and called dibs on Shikamaru's share of the food. "Wait Chouji, we should introduce ourselves to Sai first." Wow, piggie must have a soft spot for Sai.

Everything was going perfectly fine, then Chouji introduced himself and Sai hesitated. He wouldn't, would he? No, Sai is far too intelligent than to insult Chouji, I mean he's seen the man fight, he should know better. "Um it's nice to meet you too, uh-" Oh no, this is not good; he's going to say it. He is going to call Chouji fat! He's screwed; I should call for the stretcher now. Then Naruto saved his ass. The blonde actually jumped across the table, nearly putting his hand on the hot grill, clamped his hand across his mouth and told him how he fucked up. Why can't I keep my eyes off him?

"Was he trying to say something just now?" _Crap_ Chouji heard him; I got to save Naruto before something happens to him.

"Ah, no, I don't think he was. I didn't hear him say something." Buy it, please buy it! Oh great it's Ino's turn to hit on Sai. I wonder what he'll say about her. Heh, knowing Sai he'll call her an ugly pig or something equally true.

"Nice to meet you, um, Ms. Beautiful." _What!_ Oh no, oh _hell no!_ This isn't right, no this can't be. Ino, _beautiful?_ Let me at him. I'm going _kill_ him!

Naruto seemed to be paying attention, because he spoke up. "Sakura, can I speak with you for a moment over here?" As he dragged me off to who knows where I could only think of one thing. Ripping Sai limb from limb slowly and painfully. "Sakura, you have to calm down, he doesn't know what he's talking about-"

"Why the _hell_ is it _beautiful_ with Ino?" I can't even say the two words in the same sentence without wanting to hit something. "I mean, I'm much, much better looking than Ino ever will be, aren't I? Of course I am I'm beautiful. Aren't I?"

Naruto carefully took hold of my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes. "Sakura, you are the most beautiful woman that I know, and no one else even comes remotely close." He thinks I'm beautiful? He thinks that no one else is more beautiful than me? What can I say to that?

Suddenly he pushed me towards the dark corner of the restaurant entrance. What the hell is he doing? Oh no, he thinks that because he called me beautiful, he can make a move on me? No way, it's not going to happen. I let him have it, again I vented my frustrations, all my pent up worries of not being beautiful enough. "SHANNARO!"

That's when I noticed the waitress behind him shaking in fear. "Um miss, you didn't need to hit him. It was my fault, I bumped into him and he pushed you. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me." She couldn't even look me in the eye. Am I really that scary?

"It's alright; I'll take him to the hospital." Fat chance, they see this they're going to want to talk to the Hokage, and she'll want to know what he did to set me off. I tell her the truth and Shizune will but scraping my ass off the wall for weeks. "Just give me a moment to say goodbye to my friends, and I'll pick him up."

Everyone seemed to buy the excuse that Naruto tripped over something and needed to go to the hospital. Well everyone but Ino that is. She gave me this look, almost like she was up to something. Whatever that look was, I ignored it and left to pick up Naruto.

It wasn't hard to figure out where to take him, his place was across town and mine was on the way to the hospital. I managed to get him settled on the couch, face down, when I noticed the jagged shards of glass jutting out of his back. Why do I keep hurting him when he doesn't deserve it?

You know, looking at him, he doesn't seem like such an idiot, well when he keeps his mouth shut. He'd almost be cute if he weren't Naruto. What am I thinking? I'm loosing my mind; I want him to forgive me so bad I'm starting to think he's _cute. _Okay, I'm going to stop thinking about him. I'm just going to heal him up and send him home.

Ok Sakura. Focus on the problem, he has a lot of glass sticking out of his back, we need to take them out now. Okay I'm going to need something to put the glass in and something to take it out of him with. Those tweezers and that empty bowl will do. Okay time to fix this boy up. Seems he got lucky, there's a lot of glass, but I don't see many small shards. But some of these are deep; I'm going to need to put something on it to prevent infection. Well I better get to work.

It took me the better part of an hour to remove all of the glass shards, and when the final shard was removed I let out a satisfied sigh. The hard part is over, now I just need to use the antiseptic ointment from my field kit and we're done. I left that in my room, didn't I? As I made my way from my bedroom I heard a yelp from my couch.

"Naruto, you shouldn't be moving after the landing you had." I let out a quick sigh. If he doesn't move I can have this finished in ten minutes. "You need to stay off your back. You uh, sort of landed on a glass vase, and I spent the last 20 minutes pulling shards of glass out of your back. Lie on your stomach, and take off your shirt. Let me look at your back, make sure you don't get an infection or something." He's not going to do it. Okay time to get serious, I'll give him the _do-as-I-say-now-or-you'll-learn-the-meaning-of-pain_ look.

"It's okay Sakura, my back doesn't really hurt that much." It's not working, he's trying to wave me off, and I'm not going to stand for this. Honestly, who does he think he's dealing with? Oh great he's trying to get up, now I'm going to have to force him down. Or not, looks like he can't get up.

"That's better Naruto." Now all that's left is to get that ointment on. I carefully applied it to each of the wounds in his back after removing his shirt. "How are you feeling? Any better?"

"Just a headache, and I was a bit dizzy earlier, but I'm fine-"

"You probably have a concussion. I'm really sorry about before Naruto, I shouldn't have hit you like that, it wasn't your fault. After you pushed me into that corner and I hit you the waitress that bumped into you tried to apologize for what she had done, but it was too late." How long have I been rubbing his back? I swear I finished with the ointment ten minutes ago. For ten minutes all I've been doing is rubbing his toned back. What the hell am I thinking? Okay, time to stop before I do something I'll regret.

"It's okay Sakura; my back is feeling a lot better. And I accept your apology, so don't worry about it, I forgive you." He gave me a smile and tried to get up once again. What is this man doing, he's going to hurt himself if he does that.

"Stop trying to get up, you'll only make it worse. Now stay right there Naruto, I'll be back in just a minute, I need to go get something. And I don't want you to move one inch. You're hurt and you could make it worse. Tell you what, if you're good, we'll even go out for ramen." Wow, I must really feel sorry for him, I offered to get _ramen_ with him.

"Okay Sakura, I won't move an inch. I promise!" Same old Naruto, every time he's happy he grins like a fool. I can't help but chuckle at how cute and childish he is. Great I'm doing it again, calling him cute. What the hell is wrong with me today?

"Just relax, I'll be right back." I quickly left the room with all my equipment. I'm going to need to clean and sterilize this stuff. Screw it I'm too tired to do it right now, I'll do it after I get Naruto out of the house.

I entered my small living room to find the loud blonde asleep on my couch. He looks so peaceful, so innocent laying there. Peaceful and innocent and not at all cute. Nope, he's not even close to cute, with the messy hair and small bubbles of drool in the corner of his mouth. Oh who the hell am I kidding? In the smallest, tiniest tiniest way I find Naruto cute. But I don't know why. Maybe if I stare at him I'll see all his faults and stop thinking that he's cute. Taking that thought to heart I climbed atop him to get a closer view.

Okay, this is completely insane. I've spent the last hour staring at his unconscious body. And still I find him cute. One hour and I'm nowhere near figuring out why. I don't have feelings for him do I? I mean, I care about him sure. I enjoy his company. But do I really want to be _with_ him? Great, I'm not even sure if I don't anymore. Maybe I do want to be with Naruto, maybe all my fixation on Sasuke was just a fling or crush. I need to talk to someone about this. I know I'll go see Ino, she was a help before, maybe she can give me some advice on getting over this, what ever it is. Well if I'm going to see Ino, I'm going to have to get rid of Naruto first. I let out a small sigh; he can be so troublesome sometimes.

I leaned over Naruto. "Naruto?" It was only a whisper, but he woke with a start. He jumped at me, well I did startle him, I guess he was having a very peaceful sleep, and my whisper woke him. Oh no, he's coming at me. Oh great, he's going to hit me. But it's not his fault, so I'm not going to hit him. Well I will hit him because there's no way to stop him from coming at me like that, but I won't blame him, at least not entirely. I started this by shocking him, so I'm going to take my lumps and apologize to him. Well if it's going to happen I might as well prepare myself. I winced prior to out collision.

Great, he's scared. I can feel his sudden breaths against my face. I can even smell him. There's a slight musk about him, like he's constantly working out, and a hint of noodle broth. Must be training and ramen. It's not that bad though, and entirely Naruto.

It's kind of odd how this is taking so long, we were only inches apart when I woke him, how long does it take for two people to crash into each other? I might as well just close my eyes and wait it out.

That's when it happened. The moment when his face met mine, the moment when I opened my eyes. The moment when he kissed me. I should be angry, hell pissed that he would do such a thing. I should be beating him upside the head so many times that when he leaves his coma he'll have headaches. I should be rationalizing that he didn't mean to. But I'm too shocked to find out that it doesn't feel horribly wrong to have his lips on mine. What does _that_ mean?

So there we sat, we did nothing but sit and stare at each other. He's scared of me, trying to think of what he can say to get out of being hurt. I've hit him far too many times for him to think otherwise. I have to take responsibility for my mistakes. I have to make it up to him. I have to apologize. I have to say it. Three small words, tree words with a much grander meaning then what they are. Here it goes.

"I-" Don't stop now. "I'm sorry." It was sincere, it was honest. It was the pure truth in verbal form, no lie or deceit at all. "I'm sorry about that Naruto; I didn't mean to bump into you like that." Why would apologizing leave me with this blush? I know I'm not embarrassed, so why?

Then he spoke, and it made it easier for me to deal with the guilt. "Ah, it's okay Sakura. It's my fault too." He ending up letting out a small chuckle, but it was only to cover his nervousness.. "I guess I shouldn't have reacted like that when you startled me, huh?" Again, he chuckled nervously, why would he be so nervous? Then it hit me, I was still hovering over him. Maybe that's why I'm blushing so much.

So that's why I finally got off of him, retreating to the far side of the couch. Somehow the farther away from him I got, the worse my blushing seemed to grow. I can't even look at him. I quickly turned my back to him. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm yammering like a schoolgirl. "Um Naruto? Do you think, err, that is are you feeling better?" I can't even keep my hands from fidgeting.

"Huh? Oh yeah, a lot better thanks." He sounded happy, I'm glad he does, because I don't know what I'm feeling.

"Oh good, um then would you mind leaving please? I just have a lot to do and it's already kinda late, and a, um, well yeah."

He barely even hesitated, so much like Naruto; he'd do anything for me. "Sure thing Sakura. I should probably be getting home anyway." Without moving I could hear him head for the door and trip while putting on his sandals. "Um Sakura, I was wondering if you'd help me with some training tomorrow."

"Huh? Oh tomorrow? I'm sorry; I have a shift at the hospital. The Hokage wants me to look after Kakashi before he gets released."

"Okay then. Well I'll see you around then." He opened my door, and still I hadn't turned to say goodbye.

"Naruto, wait!" I ran to my door and saw him a few feet from the entrance. I'm not sure why I'm going to do this, maybe to make amends, maybe because I want to. Maybe it won't hurt to go on _one_ date with him. I might even be able to teach him something about women. "I should be off around six tomorrow, if you want to get dinner or something." I did it, I asked Naruto out. And I'm not even really embarrassed to say that I did. And still I have a blush that just _won't go away!_

"Sure thing! I'll meet you at the hospital at six." He didn't jump for joy, he didn't run at me and try and hug me. He smiled, looked my in the eye and then left.

Long after he had left I still stood there. "I'm not sure why you're acting so mature Naruto, but I'm looking forward to tomorrow night."

Author notes: All right all right! I am almost caught up. I will be after the next chapter, where Sakura goes to Ino for advice. Now for some news. I was trying to have this chapter done last night. However a computer error caused my system to crash and I would have had to reboot, which at 3 am was not going to be fun. So I decided to call it a night and work on it today. The good news is that I only lost 3 lines, and they didn't sound good so I never rewrote them. I've had people ask for longer chapters, this one is by far the longest I have ever written, it comes close to 5 pages. I've also have people question as to how I can update so quickly. This being the 3rd update in a week. Well is quite simple. I've been cheating for the last 2 chapters. Basically I copy and paste the corresponding chapter from A Fine Fine Line and rewrite all but the dialogue. Therefore, most of the new stuff is just reactions to what is said and done. I've also been cheating in the fact that at the time of writing these moments in A Fine Fine Line, I thought of what Sakura's thoughts and actions for each moment were and then wrote in response to that. And as I've just remembered I've added a poll to my profile, so please check it out and give me your opinion.

Response to Reviews:

BigNuke727: okay so I guess it was a bit of a lie last time. This chapter is like 70ish% original.

Zach Hadley: I'm glad you enjoy how I write Sakura.


	6. Powerful Thoughts

_WARNING: This Chapter Contains graphic imagery, those who might be scared by such a thing should skip to the bottom to read the special notes_.

Quick notes: All is cannon until 311. All events take place on Day 2 (at this point only a few hours separate both stores.)

**Chapter Six: Powerful Thoughts**

"Yo, earth to Sakura. Are you there? Anyone home?" I must have been in a daze. All I can remember is watching Naruto walk off and now an annoying finger poking me in the forehead. "Sakura, talk to me you haven't moved since I got here.

"Ino, stop poking me before I hit you." That did the trick, she stopped. "Now what are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to know if what went on earlier." What went on earlier? Oh no she knows I asked Naruto out. What do I do, deny it, confirm it? Or do I avoid the question at all cost? "So tell me, what the hell happened there?" I decided to remain silent. She gave me a hard look. "Come on Sakura, the way you left so suddenly today, something is up, so spill it, what did you do to him?"

She means at the barbeque! "Oh that, yeah. Funny thing, I sort of thought Naruto was making a move on me and hit him. He landed on a glass vase and I had to take him back here to fix him up." Please let it be please let it be.

"Okay, then why were you staring out your door with that dreamy look in your eye?"

"What I was not!" Crap she's not buying it! Okay Sakura think, why _would_ you stare out your door? Oh who am I trying to kid, Ino knows me too well, she'll see through any lie I come up with. "Don't even start to give me that look Ino. You and I both know that neither of us believe that so just come inside and I'll tell you everything." For her part, Ino didn't argue with me at all. She even led the way.

"Alright Sakura, this is how it's going to work. You're going to tell me what happened here tonight. I'm going to give you my expert advice, and we're going to get this finished before 10 so I can go on my date."

"Wait, what, a date?" Since when did Ino go on dates? Since when did Ino get over Sasuke?

"Don't start with questions on my date. If you finish telling me what's wrong, that is _if_ you finish before I have to go, then I _might_ tell you. So start talking forehead, spill it."

"Fine, fine, okay well as I said he landed on a glass vase, and had some shards of glass in his back. So I took them out of him, put some ointment on his wounds, everything a good medic would do."

"Uh huh, you know Sakura, playing medic doesn't leave one standing on their doorstep."

"No it doesn't, but as I was cleaning up he fell asleep on my couch. I'm not sure why, but I couldn't help but watch him sleep. Then I started to think he was kinda cute, or that he would be if he'd keep his mouth shut for a while. And for the life of me I couldn't figure out why. So I just sat there leaning over him then I thought that maybe you would have an idea why this is happening to me. So that's when I tried to wake him up."

Ino stared at me. This is so embarrassing, why does she have to stare at me when I have to tell her that we _kissed?_ "I sortta startled him, and I was leaning right over him and he, we he sortta came at me really fast."

"You didn't hit him _again_ did you Sakura?"

"What? Hell no, I just kissed him." It was quiet for a long time after that. She would blink, open her mouth, rethink what she was going to say and close it. "Please Ino; you've got to help me."

"Was it good?" _What!_ What the hell does she mean was it good?

"It didn't feel wrong." I looked away from her.

"Was it good?"

"I didn't exactly hate it."

"_Was it good?_"

"_Yes, yes it was!_ Is that what you wanted to hear? That I liked it when Naruto kissed me? That I think he's cute? That I just might be falling for him? Huh is that what you want me to say?"

"I just wanted to hear you say it yourself. Because I know that if I just told you, that you might be starting to care for him, that you would deny deny deny. But you said it yourself, so there's no going back on it."

"But, I, that is, I didn't exactly mean it."

"Bullshit Sakura. You do mean it and it's time you start acknowledging it. So what if you care for Naruto? That doesn't exactly mean that you love him, or even that you're in love with him. But then again it means that you could be." She placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "And it's time that you started thinking that it _isn't_ a sin against Sasuke to see other people. I realized a while ago that for all this time while I was saving myself for him, I was keeping myself from being happy. So I've made a decision to stop giving myself away to him. He ran away from us without looking back. So now if he wants me, he's going to have to fight _for_ me. Just like every other man. I think that if he truly wants to be with you, that he should have to fight to be with you. To put everything that is you above himself. To do everything he can to make you happy."

"To fight like Naruto does."

"Exactly. So if you really want my opinion, I think you should give Naruto a chance. Even if nothing comes form it, who knows you might have a little fun."

I nervously traced a figure eight on my arm with my finger. It seems Ino noticed it. "What did you do forehead?"

"I sortta maybe kinda asked Naruto out to see if he wanted to have dinner." I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Wait a minute. So you mean this whole time you've been ignoring the fact that _you asked him out_! Sakura, what am I going to do with you?"

"Simple Ino, like any good friend, you're going to grin and bare it." I smiled at her. "But thanks for your help. If you didn't help me see through my own lies, I might still be confused. So tell me, who's the date with?"

"Chouji." She stated quite simply.

"Chouji?"

"Yes, he asked if I wanted to do something tonight, I was free and I thought I might have fun. Why not? Tell me Sakura, is there some reason I shouldn't go on a date with Chouji?"

"No, it's just I never thought you would go out with him. Don't even try to give me that look Ino, I just don't think of you are Chouji's type. Well it is getting late, and you have a date to prepare for. So I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yup, I'll see you tomorrow Sakura, and I'll tell you all the gory details too."

""What else are friends for?"

Ino made it safely on her way and I closed the door in somewhat high spirits. So I care for Naruto, that fine. Maybe I love him like a brother, which would explain why that kiss didn't really feel too wrong. Okay, I'm going to just stop thinking about it. Tomorrow night we have a date, and I'll just take it as it goes. Until then I'm going to get a good nights sleep, and then go to work. Just take at as it comes Sakura, so go to bed.

Just go to bed. I kept repeating that mantra as I lay there. Tossing from side to side trying to get comfortable. This is impossible! Every time I come close to falling asleep something happens. First it was the owl outside my window. Then it was that stupid cat next door. What next? A ninja alert? A yet unheard of Ten-tailed Beast attacking? Just let me sleep. Please, a few hours are all I ask. Just a little rest. Let my mind stop wandering into the realm of what if. What if I fall for Naruto? What if I fall for him and Sasuke comes back and sees us? What would Naruto say? What would Sasuke say? What would I say? _Please_ anyone listening, grant me sleep.

I'm not sure how long I was lying in bed before I realized it, but the sun was up. I groaned at the sudden arrival of the offending orb, and then my brain caught up with me. The sun was shining in my window. The sun was shining in my window on the west side of my house. Crap I must have overslept. Okay, I'll just have to rush over the hospital and explain. I'm sure they will understand, I mean it's only 5:30. Wait, 5:30? Crap not only am I almost twelve hours late fro work, I'm almost late for my date! Okay I barely have enough time to get ready and arrive at the hospital before six. Hopefully I can explain it to them tomorrow. They'll understand, wont they?

Surprisingly it took almost no time at all to get ready and leave my apartment. Even sooner I was standing outside of the hospital and searching for Naruto. Unremarkably, he was standing out in the open wearing his same old orange jumpsuit. "Hey Sakura, ready for our date?"

"Yes, Naruto, I'm ready. Sorry about my hair still being wet, I was running a bit late." Despite the slight embarrassment I was feeling I gave him an assuring smile.

"Oh it's not problem, come on, lets go eat!" Well, I'll give this to him. He sure is enthusiastic. He took hold of my hand and started dragging me off down one of the busier streets.

"Hey Naruto, where are we going?"

"I have a surprise for you!" A surprise? What sort of surprise would he have for me?

"What is it?"

"No way Sakura, I'm not going to tell you it. It's something you have to see to believe. Now trust me, you're going to love it." What is this surprise he has for me? And where is he taking me? "Okay Sakura, we're almost here. So give me your hands and close your eyes until I say so." I gave him a hard look but he wouldn't back down.

"Fine Naruto, I'll trust you. But don't try anything funny." I gave him both of my hands before I closed my eyes. Before I could even ask how far we had to go I felt him pull me forward faster then I thought it was possible to travel.

"Stay calm Sakura, we're almost there and you can almost open your eyes again." He took both of my hands a placed them on a chair. "Sit down here and I'll be right back."

"Wait Naruto, where are you going?" And what's that smell? It smells like soup of some kind, but not of a type I've had before. "Naruto, are you there?"

"Just a second Sakura, it's almost ready." I heard him grunt, and something that almost sounded like a heavy bucket being set down. Now I was really curious, what is he up to? "Okay Sakura, give me your hands again." A little skeptical to his motive I hesitantly complied with his request. I felt him put a set of chopsticks in my hands. "Okay Sakura, you can open your eyes now."

So I did. And there in front of me was a large bowl of murky water. "What is this?" I poked into the bowl with my chopsticks and stirred it about. There was something in this bowl besides water.

"It's a surprise, try some!"

What is he up to? Try as I might I couldn't think of what he might be up to. So I decided to follow his command. Stirring around the contents of my bowl once more I found purchase and raise my chopsticks to my mouth. And nothing happened. Whatever Naruto had put in this bowl, it was heavy. Again I tried to raise my hand. This time I was gifted with something coming out of the bowl. It looked like thin dark noodles. Of course, knowing Naruto, it had to be a super special ramen as a surprise.

"Special ramen?" He gave me an excessively happy nod. What is this stuff, even the little bit I have out of the bowl is hard to remove. It's almost like it's attached to the bottom of the bowl or something. Okay, this is getting ridiculous; I'm going to use everything I've got to get this out of that bowl. So I braced myself, prepared the flow of chakra to my hands and pulled. That's when the mass of black noodles grew and lengthened.

That's when those very same black noodles came alive. They reached out to me, startling me and causing me to drop my chopsticks. That was when the very same hair like noodles wrapped around my wrist and secured themselves to my body. The orb that was attached to those hair-like strands swung into view.

That's when my whole world crashed around me. That's when the orb attached to the black hair-like strands surrounding my wrist completed it's rotation to face me. That was when I stared into those red familiar eyes. Sasuke's eyes. Naruto was crying and looked like he had gone insane. "I promised I would bring him back to you. I promised I would and I always fulfill my promises." He was going into shock. He was rocking back and forth and shaking.

Sasuke's disembodied head turned to look me straight in the eye. "I've broken all my bonds with you." Then he changed. His face began to lengthen and shrink, becoming distorted and snakelike. Fangs grew in his mouth and the hair wrapped around my wrist became solid and scaled. Then he struck, sinking his fang into my wrist.

I awoke with a blood curtailing scream, clutching my wrist. It was all a dream. It's been only a few hours from when I went to bed. It was all a dream. Try as I might, the thought that it was just a dream would not comfort me back to bed that night.

_SPECIAL NOTES: There is a section where Sakura has a dream that contains the image of Sasuke's disembodied head. If this disturbs you please stop reading this chapter after Sakura has problems going to bed and mentions if a Ten-tailed Beast might attack._

Author notes: Wow, this proves that I have too much time on my hands. I've only really spent a few hours writing this. Okay so if anyone was confused, the 'date' was really a dream. That explains why Sasuke's head was in a bowl of human soup. From now on if I decide to put something that might cause some people to be disgusted or find fault I will place a warning and information in a special not on when to stop reading. I would hope that those of you who do decide to read this chapter in full will not be scared. However I will apologize if I do. But I did give you fair warning, so don't go complaining.

Response to Reviews:

BigNuke727: I understand how you can feel that way, what with it being the same old same old. But I had a lot of fun writing the events of, what I call tonight of AFLBU. Therefore I have decided to add a new timeline notice at the top of each chapter.

Zach Hadley: Ah the complicated love stories. Everyone loves them.

Shadow Kitsune67: I'm glad you enjoy, and I'm trying to cut down on the times he gets hurt. Or at least give him a really good reason for it.

SuzyQ: You are entitled to your opinion, and I sort of agree with you. However, Naruto has his reasons and if I get the chance I'll try and tell why he's willing to let her beat him.

Believeit6: Thanks, I wanted to do something unique, and of the few books I own, the first person view ones are some of my favorites. My English teachers always used to say that when you read a first person story, you have to be careful on what you believe. Everything is from a biased point of view. A great example of this is on the interpretation of actions by each person.

Forlong: Thank you for your understanding. But that error was just a one time thing. I'm glad I don't have a virus on my computer. I just decided to write on one of my computer's bad days. And it caught me about a minute after it auto saved, so as I said I only lost about 2 lines. And most of them I was going to delete anyway. So I'm not down and out I'm still working on this and my jobs.


	7. Sick Days

Quick notes: All is cannon until 311. All events take place on Day 3 (A.K.A. the day of the date!)

**Chapter Seven: Sick Days**

So all night I tossed and turned until finally my alarm went off. Somehow I managed to stumble out of bed, remarkably making it to my kitchen without hurting myself. Once there I managed to create a reasonably tasteful breakfast that was only slightly over cooked. Then I realized I had poured cereal into a frying pan. This day is not starting out well at all.

As I made my way to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed I thought back to that dream I had last night and shivered. The way Sasuke sounded, the pain I felt when he bit me. All of it, it felt so real. As I stood in the shower I glanced at my wrist where the phantom Sasuke had bit me. All that met my gaze was a dry arm. Why is the water not running? I slapped my forehead at my own stupidity. How could I forget that the water would be turned off today until noon for repairs. Today is _really_ not going well.

Somehow I had managed to make it to work in one piece. That was when I realized that I had a headache.

"Hey Forehead, what's with you?" I'm not sure if I've ever heard Ino be any louder than she was at this moment right here. And even if I had experienced her an louder volumes, I can't remember her voice ever causing my head to throb like that before.

"Hey Ino, could you keep it down, I have a headache."

She was looking at me. She was examining me closely. What the hell is she doing? "Go home Sakura, you're taking a sick day."

"I can handle-"

"No you can't, you're cringing when I whisper at you, what happens if you have to assist in surgery? You are going home and straight to bed if I have to sedate you and drag you there myself. Listen to me Sakura, I'm not telling you this because we work together but because I am your _friend._ You look like you didn't sleep at all and you're on edge. You're a danger to yourself and other's like this so just listen to me please." She was using her eyes to plead with me to follow her orders.

"But tonight, Naruto-"

"I'll make sure he gets the message that you went home sick. Don't worry Sakura, I'll tell him personally that you went home. And if you feel that down about it then you can always rebook it. Don't even try and argue it. I'll make sure he understands not to bug you and to let you rest. So as I said, go home and get some sleep."

She does have a point, I could easily do more harm then good by staying here like this, maybe I should go home. "Get moving Sakura, or so help me I'll take control of your body and walk you home."

"Alright, I'm going I'm going. But do me a favor Ino, after you tell Naruto I'm not able to make it, check in on me to make sure I'm doing okay. Will you do that for me?"

She smiled softly at me. "I wouldn't be a friend if I said no to you. So sure, when I'm able I'll check in on you later. And if you're feeling better I'll tell you all about me a Chouji last night." I tried to smile at Ino, but I wasn't sure in my sleep deprived state if it worked. "Now get going, you need some rest."

I wasn't too sure how I had made it home. Actually I wasn't sure it really was my home until my key actually fit in the lock. Slowly I made my way into my house, quadruple checking just to make sure, that my door was locked and that it really was my house. That was when someone decided to knock on my door. I swear if that is Ino or Naruto, I'm going to kill them so much their graves will have bruises.

"Go away!" They didn't take the hint that I don't want them to be here, they decided to knock again. It seems they have a death wish, this mystery person. Somehow I managed to storm over to the door and unlock it. When I finally opened it I noticed the stick of a man behind the door. He didn't even have his eyes on me.

"Good day miss, I'm here to visit you on behalf of the fine people at Enerco. Today I've come to offer to you the wonder that all of the shinobi of the Leaf Village are using. These soldier pills will give you the energy of a ninja to do all the running around you have to do, to chase your children around for hours, and with energy to spare."

It seems his speech was cut off by a loud grinding noise. He was staring at me with fear in his eyes. Oh, that's me grinding my teeth, time to stop that before I loose them. So I stopped my teeth from grinding against each other and looked around. This guy is selling cheap vitamins and passing them off as soldier pills. Normally I'd tell him to get lost and tell Tsunade about it later, but I'm too tired and pissed off to let it slide.

I grabbed the nearest sharp object, which remarkably was a kunai I had left out. I looked deep into the fearful eyes of the salesman at my door and gestured to the kunai. "I'm going to give you to the count of five before I throw. And you should know I _never_ miss." It seems the man wasn't too keen on making the sale, as by the time I reached three, I couldn't see him anymore.

It seems that dealing with that nuisance of a salesman had finally drained me of all the energy I had left. I'm not even sure how I was able to make it over to my bed. However when my head hit the pillow I was out cold. And thankfully I didn't have a single dream.

I wasn't quite sure when I had actually woken up. All I could tell was that it was sometime in the afternoon. Deciding that it was late enough in the day for me to get up I slowly made my way into my bathroom and stated removing my clothing. I glanced at the shower and decided to check to make sure the water was running before I stepped in. The water was on again, and it was warm and heavenly.

Properly rested and secure in the sanctuary of a warm shower I began to question the horrible imagery of my nightmare. What did it mean? Was there even a meaning to it? I mean, Sasuke turning into a snake and biting my wrist, is it some sort of prophesy? Am I trying to warn myself that he's going to turn on us, betray out trust, our _bonds_ and attack us?

He wouldn't, no he couldn't do that to us. The Sasuke I know would never try and attack this village. We're his home, his sanctuary. He could no more betray us then he could himself. And yet that doesn't reassure me. Something in the back of my head is gnawing and nagging at me, hinting that I just might be wrong. And I hope with all my heart that it is wrong, that when we meet next he will come home with us.

After what seemed like forever I removed myself from the now cold shower. It seems it's getting darker out much earlier than normal. By now I'm probably late for my date with Naruto. Maybe I should go and meet him, go out with him for an hour or so. A rather long yawn out an end to that train of thought, I'm just too tired to go anywhere. Ino said she'd tell him I couldn't make it, and I know she won't let me down. So for tonight I'll forget about it and tomorrow I'll go see if he wants to have lunch. I might even make it my treat.

"Hey Forehead, you awake?" Speaking of Ino, here's the Piggie now. I quickly threw a robe on and walked out of my bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm over here Ino." She's looking at me critically. Why would she do that? I don't have something on my face do I? I shouldn't I just got out of the shower.

"Are you feeling any better? You look flushed, here sit down and I'll make some tea. Then you are going to tell me why I had to do the work of two people today. You owe me." True to her word, she started making tea. "So start talking Sakura, why did you look like you haven't slept in week this morning? You looked like _hell_."

"I'm sure I didn't look that bad." She gave me a stern look. "Okay, so maybe I did. I didn't sleep well last night. First it took forever for me to even fall asleep. Then when I finally did, I had the worst nightmare I've ever had. It was horrible. It was so _real._" So I proceeded to tell her everything about my dream. From the moment I had woken up to the time of the bite. And the whole time she just stood there listening. "After he bit me, I woke up. I was scared, _hell_ I was terrified. I wasn't able to get back to sleep after that. I was so distracted by the dream and the lack of sleep that I tried to fry up cereal. You know the rest of the story, I went to work you sent me home. Shortly after I got here a salesman came to the door and I threatened to kill him, then I went to bed. Woke up had a shower, then you came here. So that's what happened."

She was silent. She was silent for a long time. "Wow, no wonder you looked like you did. Considering the facts, I'm surprised you looked as _good_ as you did. Hell if I had had that dream, I'm fairly certain that I would be having a meltdown of some kind right now, and I know I wouldn't have left my bed at all. But you seem to be feeling a bit better now. All rested up. So I'm going to help you with the last part of your treatment."

"Treatment? What treatment?"

"Oh don't worry Sakura, and stop giving me that look, you'll put a crease in that huge forehead of yours. The treatment I'm talking about is simple. You need to hear about something positive. And as I had promised you earlier, I'll tell you how my date with Chouji went last night."

"Really, how was it? How was he?"

"Stop with the questions, I'm getting there. It was fairly simple really. He was actually quite shy about it, asking me to dinner. He wasn't even able to really call it a date. I did actually, and he turned so red, you know those family markings he has, they disappeared. Anyway, he had asked me out to dinner, so I thought he meant one of the restaurants. So when he came to pick me up, well I was a bit surprised when he led me to his house. I wasn't too sure what he was planning, but when we got inside I was in heaven." What did she do there? Did she and Chouji do _it_? "Hey Forehead, get your head out of the gutter. He didn't want to go out to dinner because he _made_ me dinner, or well he made us dinner. He's a wonderful cook too. But anyway we ended up talking through dinner, and we really got to know each other quite well. Near the end of the night he asked me what I thought of him. To be honest at the time I was slightly afraid I might hurt his feelings. Now don't get me wrong, I had fun that night and would love to do it again, but I didn't exactly have any new feelings for him. To be honest I was surprised he didn't let me answer. He said he didn't think we would work out as a couple either. He didn't exactly seem disappointed either. He walked me home shortly after that and said that he had fun, he even said we should do it again sometime as friends. I told him it was a great idea and that next time we should invite Shikamaru."

"Sounds like you had a really good time Ino."

"Yup, we did. But I should get going; I have to pack for a mission tomorrow. Don't worry, it should be simple. We're backing up Asuma on a long distance patrol so we'll be okay. Don't worry about me, I'll come back. And then you can tell me all about your date with Naruto."

Leave it to Ino to know how to cheer me up. As she was leaving she turned back to me. "Oh, Sakura, I almost forgot, there's a gift I left in your fridge. Pleasant dreams."

Author notes: That's it, I've finally done it. I have caught up to A Fine Fine Line, and I'm actually behind a little bit. So from this point on, assuming that I don't have major writers block, I will now be writing a chapter of one story then the other. On a small side note, I'm noticing I'm getting more reviews for this story than for A Fine Fine Line. By chapter 7(this one) I have 25 reviews. However while at chapter 11 in A Fine Fine Line, I only have 38. I find this sort of odd when they are a similar story. Not the same, but similar.

Response to Reviews:

AlphaDelta1001: Glad you're enjoying this, and I'm updating as soon as I'm able.

BigNuke727: I'm glad I was able to confuse people about that dream. That was my goal.

Zach Hadley: I see nothing wrong with them as a couple. I just don't see Chouji with a loudmouth like Ino. Still I enjoy Ino/Chouji fics.

Forlong: I'm glad you enjoyed it.


	8. Dreams and Oaths

Quick notes: All is cannon until 311. All events take place on Day 3 (A.K.A. the day of the date!)

**Chapter Eight: Dreams and Oaths**

Why would Ino give me a gift? And why would she leave it in the fridge? This just isn't making any sense at all. Well only one way to answer my questions. I'm going to have to get up and go see what she stashed in here. So I stood there staring at a box. A small box with a note one it.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I hear you aren't feeling well. I understand why you couldn't make it to our date tonight. When you're feeling better we'll try again sometime._

_Hoping you get better soon,_

_Love Naruto_

That's very sweet of him to do this for me. He didn't need to get me a gift because I wasn't feeling well. Then I opened the box and what was inside took my breath away. It was my favorite snack, my guilty little pleasure. And he went to the only stall that offered them. Oh god he went into the red light district for me, and Ino saw him do it too. What is she going to do about it? I'm too tired to dwell on that, I'm just going to eat these anko dumplings and go to bed. Hopefully I'll have pleasant dreams tonight. With that hope I made my way over to my bed and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was sitting under the largest tree of a cherry blossom orchard. I was sitting against it and having my feet rubbed by Naruto.

"This is a dream isn't it?"

"Yup Sakura, this is a dream, but you have to admit, it's better than last night's dream."

"Er, yes I guess so. But if this is a dream then why are you here? And why are you, how do I put this, more intelligent than Naruto ever seems to be?"

He paused massaging my right foot and looked up at me. "It's simple, I'm not Naruto. I'm part of your mind. More importantly the part you use to think about Naruto. So really, I'm a part of you that's taken his form."

"I see, well that would explain how you seem to know exactly what I want." I let a small moan out as he resumed his ministrations. "So wait a minute, if you're me, but also him, what do I call you?"

"To keep things simple, call me Naruto. So any clue why you're here?"

"Funny, I was just about to ask you the same question." I narrowed my eyes at him. "You _do_ know why I'm here."

"Yup, of course I do. I wouldn't be here without a reason. And stop doing that. Ino's right, it creases our forehead."

"Ok, stop it, this is confusing me. You look like Naruto, but act like me. You refer to yourself as me. I'm going to loose all sense of what's going on here soon if you don't start telling me why I'm dreaming this dream."

"Okay Sakura, fine. It's simple really. You feel really bad for letting him down. And you want to make it up to him, but you don't really know how. You're also wondering why this is bothering you so much as it's only Naruto. And that's just it, _it's Naruto_. The one man on this earth that will accept anything you do to him and smile. All he'll do is just grin and bear it. I'm here to tell you have you have serious feelings for that blonde and that they aren't going to just go away. And that means you can't ignore them. You are going to have to deal with them. The longer you put them off, the more of an idiot you're going to feel like. And the more likely he might notice Hinata's feelings for him. Think about it, you've been blushing like mad around him, stammering when you notice that he's aroused by you. Face it you've fallen for him. And if he doesn't notice that soon, he will. That's one thing you can be sure Jiraiya pounded into him, to notice when someone likes him." He stared into my soul with his eyes. "Fine don't believe me. But there will come a day when you'll figure out I was right, and I'm going to say I told you so."

We sat there staring at each other. I didn't want to admit he was right. I didn't want to admit that that cute bastard was right.

"Why thank you for proving my point. He's a cute bastard in your opinion."

"Shut Up!" What is with this idiot, why won't he just keep quiet? For a dream this is turning into a real headache. "I don't want to hear anymore from you on how I might like Naruto. Or how I might love Naruto. And stop rubbing my feet damnit, it's pissing me off!"

"Fine, I'll stop it. I won't try and convince you anymore. I won't point out anything you say that proves that I'm right. But I will do one thing, one last thing to prove my point." And that was when it happened. He attacked me. He jumped on top of me and pinned me to the ground. He left me like that, trapped at his mercy. I wanted to scream, I wanted to shout. I wanted to fight him off of me and beat him to within an inch of his life. It seems he had other plans.

He kissed me.

It was slow and methodical, tender and empowering. Then it was forceful and demanding. His tongue begged entry to my mouth, pressing against my lips. And I let him in. I let him assault my mouth with his tongue. I let his oral instrument dual with mine. And it was heaven. Every time I got used to the wonderful movements of his tongue he would change them. Each moment became better than the last. I was in heaven. The simplest of actions by him were bringing out the greatest pleasures in me, and all he had done was put his tongue in my mouth. I was lost in his kiss. It took my breath away. And yet it remained.

We stayed there like that, him controlling the kiss for what seemed like hours. I don't remember breathing at all during that moment, it was too good. Then it ended.

He stopped the kiss and smiled at me, that damn handsome face smiled coyly at me. He rose from the ground, and stared deep into my eyes. "Be truthful to yourself Sakura, do that and you won't have to hear from me again." And then he walked away from me. Leaving me there, cherry blossoms swirling around him in the wind as he disappeared.

"Wait!" I had to call out to him; I needed to see him again. "Wait please, I, I." I have to tell him, it's now or never.

"I love you." It was said to an empty room. I was alone in my bed. It was a dream. I had to repeat it to myself over and over again; it was only a simple dream. And it was only the best dream I've ever had. That kiss was so _real_, it even affected me. I was wet. Not even the most heated of dreams with Sasuke had done that to me. Hell dreams where he would seduce me and state his undying love for me and do everything in his power to make me want to scream his name had done nothing to my body. I guess I was wrong when I thought that I needed the real thing to; as Tsunade would put it, get the juices flowing.

And yet this phantom of Naruto, whit just a single kiss had done so much to me. I said I love him, I _called out to him_ that I loved him. Maybe I really am falling for him. I don't know what to think anymore. I mean I like him, but I'm not sure if I really like him. And if I did like him, would I be willing to actually give myself to him? Would I want to marry him? To bare his children? I'm not sure what I want anymore. It's a scary thought, not knowing what you want, not knowing what to choose. Who to choose. If I did choose Naruto, what would Sasuke think? Would he even care anymore? Last time we met he said he was breaking all bonds with us. And to be honest, thinking back on it, I'm not sure I want him to come back to us like that. He's not the Sasuke we knew as kids.

He's not my Sasuke anymore. And yet I still want to bring him back. I want him to come back and call our village home again. But why? As much as I would want him back, I'm not sure if I even want him for myself. If anything bringing him back is the only way to save Naruto, because no matter what he will try and bring back our raven haired friend, even if it kills him. And no matter what my feelings are for him, I don't want Naruto to die.

Ino's right. Sasuke doesn't deserve me without a fight. So I'll bring him home with Naruto. And I will give him that chance to win my heart. But at the same time I'm going to give Naruto the same chance. But I won't give in to either until my mind is made up and my heart has decided.

Now my head really hurts, I've done far too much thinking tonight. Its only 2 am too, I need more sleep. Tomorrow I'll go find Naruto and explain what happened. Maybe even go out with him if he asks nicely.

All things considering, this has been an interesting day.

Author notes: Alright people, I'm back! And I'm now _ahead_ of A Fine Fine Line, but only by a matter of hours. However, that will remain the case for a little while as I am taking a small break from both of these stories. Don't worry, I'm not going to abandon this, I was just inspired when I hit a bout of writers block and a one shot is coming out of it. I'm aiming to have it done by the holidays/new year. So stay tuned for that.


	9. Haunting His Thoughts

Quick notes: All is cannon until 311. All events take place on Day 4

**Chapter Nine: Haunting His Thoughts**

I awoke the next morning quite refreshed and with a large smile on my face. I'm going to tell him today. I just hope I don't chicken out halfway through. I wonder what he had planned for us last night? Knowing him it was probably dinner at that ramen stand of his and a walk home.

But then again he did buy me those dumplings and said to get well soon. Maybe he's actually taking this seriously.

Naruto and serious in the same sentence, and I'm not being sarcastic. Something must be wrong with me today. But now that I think about it, he has changed from how he used to act as a little kid, well a not so little kid. He used to be so loud, and now, well he _still_ is loud, but he knows when to keep his mouth shut. And he's gotten smarter too, in a way. I mean there was the way he came up with that brilliant, if slightly perverted, way to get the bells from Kakashi. And his new moves, well not really _new_ moves. He's perfected the use of his shadow clones, using them to dodge in mid air. He's become unpredictable. I'd swear that he could make the impossible possible. He's both childish and mature. When he needs to be he's serious as can be, but when it isn't called for he's so care free.

He's Naruto.

I should go see him, today right now. Tell him what I've decided. Tell him I'm sorry. I should just get up and go over there. I have nothing better planned to do today. Maybe I'll help him train like he asked me the other day. I quickly threw on some old training clothes that Tsunade had given me last year. They were too big back then, but now they fit quite well.

Looking at myself in the mirror I felt a wave of nostalgia hit me. I look 3 years younger in this. I turned and looked at myself side on. Well in some ways I do. Maybe he'll think I'm more womanly now. Hopefully he's willing to train with me. I had to blush at the indecent thoughts that sprang to mind at those words.

I need to watch what I think about when I think about him, I'm turning into Tsunade.

After I finished preparing myself to train for the morning I made my way to his house. I wonder if he's awake yet. Knowing Naruto, he's probably dreaming of a giant bowl of never ending ramen, and slowly drowning in a puddle of his own drool too. Only one way to find out. I determinately made my way up the last few stairs to the final floor of his building. As I raised my hand towards the door to knock I heard a muffled thud. That's odd, none of the windows are opened, and there are no signs that anyone broke in. I placed my ear against the door and listened for a long time. Was that sobbing I hear? That can't be, in all my life I've never seen Naruto sob. Something can't be right.

I knocked on his door quickly. "Naruto? Are you up yet?" After no answer I knocked again. "Naruto, I can hear you are you okay?" I couldn't hear him moving towards the door; instead all I heard were more sobs. "I'm going to open the door, so if you're no decent, speak up now." There was still no response, so I took grip of the doorknob and slowly turned it.

As soon as the door was open, I lost control of my body. I ran towards Naruto and took him into my arms. This was the worst I've ever seen him. He was almost hysterical, tears streaming down his face, his gaze frozen on an empty corner of the room. Something was _very_ wrong here. Naruto was barely able to fight whatever was wrong whit him, and no diagnostic I could think of would allow me to see what was tormenting him. I tried to remove any genjutsu that might have been affecting him, with no luck.

"Naruto, what's going on? Naruto look at me. Look at _me_ Naruto, not that." I forcibly took hold of his head and stared him deep in the eyes. He was getting worse; his vision was tunneled in on some phantom that I couldn't see. His pulse was racing, and if I couldn't stop whatever it was that was causing this he would be in danger of having a heart attack. I needed to get all of his attention off of that phantom and onto something I could control.

That was when it hit me, what I needed to do. I summoned all the courage I had. I summoned all the strength I possessed. After making sure I had a firm hold on each side of his face I pulled him towards me and kissed him.

Every ounce of emotion I had for him, every care and hope went into that kiss. It was wonderful, it was heavenly. But it was bland too. He was there, but not. Almost like he was sitting back watching me do all the work and couldn't make a move of his own. I tried to break through his paralysis, forcing my tongue beyond his lips. However it was useless, he was nearly catatonic. He was getting worse, anymore of whatever he is seeing and it might kill him. I didn't want to do it, but it seemed like the only way. "Naruto, please forgive me."

I was glad he passed out on the first punch, I'm not sure I had another left in me. No I was faced with a new problem. What to do with him? His blood pressure was returning to a healthier rate, but if I don't find the root of the problem, then I might lose him.

I need help, and I need someone I can trust. Ino. She's the only one I know and trust who can get inside his head and figure out what happened to him. Placing his unconscious body back on his bed I gave his hand a small squeeze before making my way out his front door. "Hold on Naruto, I'll be back with help."

I took off at a dead run, leaping towards the nearest building and jumping off just as quick. Each landing fueled the force to propel me forward. My goal was constantly in sight, the Yamanaka Flower Shop. It was almost 7, and this is one of her days off from hospital duty. She should be helping her mother prepare the shop for customers.

Quickly landing a step away from the front door to the shop I wasted no time in knocking and pulled open the door. The whole dead bolt snapped under the force of my pull, the hinges let out a groan before they snapped too. I didn't care; I needed to get Naruto help _now_.

"Sakura, what the hell is wrong with you, you couldn't wait one hour before we opened?" I looked up at her from where I was heaving with exhaustion. I hadn't thought in all my determination to get Naruto help to use chakra. My legs were killing me, my arms were screaming at me for the actions they had just done. I was out of breath and staring into Ino's eyes. She stopped her rant about me barging in here. She looked deep into my eyes and became visibly worried. "What happened?" She sounded calm.

"Something happened to Naruto, he's in bad shape and I tried everything." I was on the verge of tears. "Please Ino, you have to help me." She wasted no time is hopping over the counter and running over to me.

"Where?" She was already rushing me out the door as I responded to her question.

"His apartment, come on." Again I leapt to the top of the closest building, pushing chakra into my feet to help cushion the blow from landing and to send me flying towards the next building. We made good time, arriving one after another and rushing into his room. He was still unconscious, but every so often a soft mumbling could be heard from him.

"Sakura, what happened here?" She made motion to the state of his room, the damp tousled sheets, the dried water stains dripping from his eyes. The dark stain of tears on his shirt.

"I'm not exactly sure. I came over here to see if he wanted to train, and he wouldn't answer. So I opened his door and found him just sitting there, staring at the corner. He was bad Ino, hysterical even. And his heart was beating so fast. I tried everything I could think of. I did everything that I thought would snap him out of it. Nothing worked. The last thing I tried was hitting him, but all I ended up doing was knocking him out. Sadly I think I actually saved his life this time _because_ I hit him. I'd swear it was a genjutsu, but there was no way it would have stayed active after everything I tried. Please Ino; you're the only one who can help him."

"I don't know about this Sakura, I'm not sure he'd enjoy me sniffing about his mind. That's a very private place, and I'd be privy to every one of his secrets."

"Please Ino, I can't lose him, I trust you. And I know that Naruto would trust you too."

She looked me over for a few seconds before letting out a heavy sigh. "Okay Sakura, I'll do it. But I'm not very comfortable with this, so I'm going to go slowly at it." A gave her a quick nod and moved to get more comfortable. She did the same and took a few deep breaths. "This will probably take a while. I've done this a few times but never really on my own. So if something is going wrong, I want you to squeeze my shoulder three times. That will be my signal to pull out, got it?" I gave her a quick nod. "Good." She closed her eyes and formed a hand sign I had never seen her use before. She placed both her hands on his forehead keeping the same symbol. Slowly a glow seemed to form around her hands, growing to form around both her body and his. Slowly, her body relaxed until it was slumped up against his headboard, his head cradled in her lap to allow access.

They stayed that way for quite some time. Hours seemed to pass, and yet there was no change at all. She was still sitting there with his head in her lap. And there was nothing I could do about it. I was helpless to watch as time passed so slowly that I was going crazy sitting here. Then she moved.

It was sudden; she quickly gasped and then resumed her previous stance. Something had happened. Her brow quickly knotted in effort as she started to jerk to the left and to the right. It looked like she was pushing against a very strong wind. Fighting to reach something. Was she getting close to the reason for Naruto's breakdown? Was she having trouble?

Should I grab her shoulder like she said to? I crawled towards her, and took grip of her shoulder like she had said. And that was when her head suddenly rushed up to stare at me in the face. Was that supposed to happen? I didn't squeeze.

"That, that _bastard_ why would he do this? _How_ could he do this to him?" Ino was livid. What the hell happened in there?

"Ino, _Ino_! Calm down will you?" She started to calm down after looking at me. Then she noticed her current location and blushed madly. She very quickly exited the bed and made to stand in the doorway. "What happened in there Ino? What did he see?"

She gave me a fearful look, thinking over if she should say anything to me. Before I could yell at her to just tell me she spoke up. "It was Sasuke. He was tormenting him Sakura. I'm not sure how, but I heard what he was saying to Naruto. It wasn't pretty Sakura. Frankly, I'm not sure how he was able to stand it all."

"What was he saying?" I could feel the anger festering within me. I would not let it take me over.

"Sasuke was begging Naruto to give up on loving you." I couldn't stand it. I wanted to kill that Uchiha. Naruto's small bedside table took the result of my frustrations, crumbling to splinters as a surrogate for my rage.

"Is he going to get better?" I hope she was able to fix whatever that revenge seeking bastard had done.

"Yes, it wasn't really hidden, but then again, anyone not going as slow as I was would have missed it. We got lucky." She gave a sigh before looking at Naruto. Was that fear in her eyes? Oh no, she found out about the fox, she's going to freak. "He's a strong fighter." She wasn't afraid of him, she _respected_ him.

"So you found out about the fox, didn't you?" She looked at me for a moment with shock before giving me a sad smile.

"I always wondered what that very special secret Shikamaru said he was hiding from the world. Now I know." I looked over at her and our eyes met. She could see the plea behind mine, to let his secret be. "He should be alright Sakura. I sort of made him fall back asleep before I left him."

"What-"

"He was woken up halfway through the night by that thing in his head. And he spent maybe 4 hours battling it. He needs some rest, and he should be fine." She gave a small chuckle as she finally started for the front door to the apartment. "Besides, it gives you an excuse to nurse him back to help." Her laughter reached me as my face started to flush at the innuendo.

"Damn you Pig."

Author notes: I'm back yet again, and this time I have a lot of words to show for it. 4 ½ pages… and all was written in on sit down. Sadly it looks much shorter than I thought it might be.

Response to reviews:

Gravenimage: I agree, but getting over the first person you've ever cared for is hard. I still can't stop it and it's been quite a few years now.


	10. Dinner Dates

Quick notes: All is cannon until 311. All events take place on Day 4

**Chapter Ten: Dinner Dates**

There really wasn't much to do while he rested. I tried to look for something to read, however the most interesting thing available happened to be the single cup of unopened ramen sitting on his kitchen counter. So then I thought that maybe he might have some nice tea in his cupboards. However all I found was an empty box of a brand that hasn't been available in years.

Muttering to myself on how under stocked his kitchen was I decided that if I was going to get anything done with the time I had available to me before he woke, it would be to make sure he was better off afterword. So, after borrowing a few bills from that ridiculous frog wallet of his, I made my way off to the market.

Today was not my day. Every store I went to was out of my favorite tea. Even the small impromptu thought of buying something to make a quick lunch for him failed. First I was going to get sea food, but nothing was fresh. Then I thought I would get something to make a nice stew. However realizing that Naruto had nothing to make the stew in put a damper on that plan. So in desperation did what I swore I wouldn't. I went to Ichiraku's.

"Ah you're Naruto's friend aren't you?" The old man who ran the place was looking over at me.

"Um yes sir. My name is Sakura Haruno." I gave a short bow to the elderly man.

"Well Miss Haruno, what can I do for you today?" He had a large grin on his face, almost from ear to ear.

"Oh, well Naruto wasn't feeling well, and I wanted to get him something for lunch, and all I could think of was here." He gave me a knowing smirk as he turned towards his cooking.

"I see, market sold out?"

I blushed with embarrassment. "They had fish, but it wasn't all that fresh."

"Hmm I see then. Well what can I get you?" He didn't miss a beat.

"Well... um that's the thing see. I'm not sure. I mean I know Naruto usually has like six or seven bowls of the stuff, but I'm not sure _which_ one he might want. And I'm not sure what to get myself either."

He stopped and tuned to face me with a large smile on his face. "I've got just the thing. Been waiting to try this new recipe out for a while, and I can't think of anyone better for this than Naruto and his girlfriend." I couldn't help but blush at his words.

"But we aren't, he and I, we haven't. That is to say, Naruto and I are not boyfriend and girlfriend." _Yet_. "I'm just doing him a favor."

"Father, don't pester the girl, she obviously has a hard time speaking about her feelings. I'm really sorry about him. He really likes Naruto; I swear those two are the only men on this earth who would pray to a ramen god for all things holy." The two of us quickly broke into giggles at that joke. Afterwards Ayame, as she said her name was, told me she would fix up something that both Naruto and I would enjoy.

Surprisingly it wasn't long before I had a large steaming package hanging off my arm as I traveled back to Naruto's apartment. However as I entered his home something seemed off. There was far too much humidity in the air compared to outside, and yet I could find no cause for it. So I set my package on his rudimentary table and set off to see how he was doing.

He was gone. His bed was empty and he was nowhere to be found. I stood there staring at his empty bed fearing the worst. Where was he? What was he doing? Was he okay? All these questions were flying through my head, accompanying images of Naruto at his worst, lost and alone. Tears started to form and fall from my eyes before I could control myself.

"Sakura?" I couldn't believe it. I turned towards the voice and I couldn't believe my eyes. He was there. Naruto was there and he had just come out of his bathroom. And he was only wearing a towel. It seems he had finally realized his lack of dress and literally jumped back, before hiding his modesty with the bathroom door. "Um Sakura, not that I'm not glad to see you or anything." He seemed to blush at this. "But um, what are you doing here?"

I stood there and stared at the head and shoulder that was peaking around the door. Why was I here? I blinked. Why _was _I here? I mean honestly, I didn't have to be here, so why did I come back? Why did I want to stay? I'm not too sure anymore.

It seems that Naruto had gained some courage during my reprieve as next thing I knew he was standing in front of me, waiving the hand that wasn't securing his towel's position in front of my face. All the time trying to get my attention. "Hello Sakura? Are you okay?"

I couldn't quite control the blush that came to me, but I managed to keep it to a minimum. "What? Oh yes, yeah I'm okay Naruto. Sorry about that. I was in here earlier, and you weren't feeling well. You nearly had a breakdown, I had to get Ino to come in and help you. She um, well she found out about Kyuubi, and she knows not to talk about it. But afterward well, you sort of passed out and I thought that I'd be here when you woke up. But then I wanted some tea, and you were out, so I thought I'd pick up something for lunch. So I grabbed some money from your wallet, but nothing seemed to go right. The markets didn't have anything fresh, and they were out of my favorite tea. In the end well I didn't find anything I could use to make lunch."

He seemed to narrow his eyes at me, then gave a quick sniff. "Did you get ramen?"

"Um yes, I didn't know what to get you so Ayame helped."

He seemed to control himself from jumping for joy and flashed me his trademark grin. "Thanks Sakura, you didn't have to do that."

I returned his grin with a small smile of my own. "Wasn't any trouble Naruto, now you get dressed and I'll get lun-" I looked over at his bedside clock and took notice of the time. "Err, I should say _dinner_ ready. Then we'll eat."

I left the room as quickly as possible without it seeming like I was running. What was wrong with me? I couldn't stop talking. And zoning out like that. It was just Naruto. It was just Naruto not wearing any clothes. Oh who am I kidding if he hadn't have broken through to me back there I'd be drooling over his chest. I need to stop this. I can't be getting all weak and, and, well I just can't be staring at Naruto all day. No good will come from this. I need to get a fresh perspective on this. Maybe, well just maybe Lady Tsunade could help me. I mean she certainly must feel something for Jiraiya. So maybe she'll have some advice for not getting overwhelmed by it. I can only hope she does.

"Um hey Sakura, about earlier. Well I'm sorry about what I did." Huh? Why is he apologizing? I mean sure he surprised me when he came out of the bathroom, but he didn't do anything wrong. "I, I made you cry, didn't I? I'm sorry about that Sakura, I really am."

That's Naruto for you, always putting others ahead of himself. "It's okay Naruto; I was just worried for you. I didn't want you to get hurt. But I'm glad you're okay, I really am."

"Oh that's good. But um." He looked down at his still full bowl of ramen. "Well I was sort of wondering why you showed up this morning." After that he glanced up quickly to look me in the eye before retuning his study to his dinner.

"Oh well I sort of wanted to make it up to you for last night. I was really sorry for missing out date like I did and I was really grateful for the dumplings you got me. Heh, guess I kind of made it up to you."

We both chuckled at that and looked towards our meals. "Tomorrow's the day I start my training." He almost sounded sad. "Kakashi's probably going to work my hands to the bone." He gave a small chuckle to this.

"That probably means we won't be seeing a lot of each other, doesn't it?" He gave a nod at that. I wanted to tell him what I had decided. I wanted to say to him that I was opening my heart to him. That I was no longer focused solely on Sasuke. But I was too afraid. Too afraid that he might not believe me. So we spent most of the night enjoying our meal. Talking mainly about what we had done over the last few years and laughing at all the funny stories we had about our time apart. Before long it was quite late and both of us were eying the clock on the wall.

"I should probably be getting home soon. I have to be up early to get Kakashi out of the hospital, and then I have training with Lady Tsunade. You should also be getting to bed; Kakashi probably wants to start first thing after he gets out of the hospital." I slowly made my way over the front door of his apartment and started putting on my sandals.

"Wait Sakura, um do you want, I mean would it be okay if I walked you home?"

Smiling as I opened the door I gave him a quick nod. "I'd enjoy that Naruto."

After a few blocks he awkwardly allowed me to take his hand into mine as we made our way back to my apartment. The whole time as we walked he'd look at me, blush and then turn away, only to glance back in a few minutes again. But with plenty of blushes and smiles he managed to walk me back to my place and stood with me outside my door.

"Well um, thanks for walking me home Naruto, and, well even though it wasn't exactly a date, and earlier today you scared me half to death, I had a good time."

He smiled back at me. "I did too Sakura."

Glancing between both him and my door I turned to face him. Gathering all of my courage I smiled at him. Then before he could react I leaned over and planted a quick kiss on his right cheek. "I'll see you later Naruto. Maybe we can do this again some time." Before he could respond I had retreated through my door and closed it behind me. The only thought going through my brain as I was getting ready for bed was that I had kissed him. I had done it and I couldn't take it back. And to be completely honest, I didn't want to. I was glad I had kissed him and glad that there might be other chances to do so again.

Author notes: Finally after all this time I got to the date… sort of. I hope everyone is at least a little pleased with this as I'm sure things will quickly catch up to where the manga is. On that note I will soon be jumping forward in time, therefore the day marker at the top of each chapter will be more and more important for the few chapters that will cover the training that Naruto does.

Response to reviews:

AlphaDelta1001: Good to hear from you and glad you enjoy it.

Carlalalita: Glad you enjoy it and hope to hear from you again. And thank you for your kindness.

Mayumi Crescent Moon: Glad you enjoy it.

LoveAnime4ever: Gad you enjoy how I write Sakura.


	11. Dreaming of You

Quick notes: All is cannon until 311.

**Chapter Eleven: Dreaming of You**

Shortly after falling asleep that night I awoke sitting under a cherry blossom tree leaning against a warm solid object. Looking above me I saw that I was resting against Naruto, his jacket around my shoulders and his back resting against the tree. As he shifted to get in a more comfortable position he let out a content sigh. "Told you so Sakura."

I let out a small groan. "I thought you said you wouldn't say I told you so. I admitted it, I love you- Naruto."

"Huh, I know you love me Sakura, you told me that a little while ago, what are you talking about? I mean that I told you I'd be Hokage someday, and come tomorrow, I'll be the 6th Hokage." The grin on his face reached from ear to ear. "I'm the happiest man in the world. I've got the most beautiful woman in the world that loves me, and, come tomorrow almost all my dreams will come true."

Turning around in his lap, I looked deep into his eyes. Then it hit me, this is a dream, but he's part of the dream. He isn't like the Naruto from last night's dream where he was basically part of myself. He's like the real Naruto. Wait a minute. "What do you mean almost all of your dreams?"

"Uh, um, well you see Sakura there's one more dream I have that hasn't come true yet. But, well I've kind of been afraid to let anyone know about it." He looked quickly to his left and right before leaning in and whispering at me. "I didn't want to jinx it."

Leave it to Naruto to not believe in destiny, and yet be afraid of bad luck. "Well maybe if you tell me what it is I could help you with it. I mean you know how much everyone has helped you get to where you are right now. Maybe I can do that for you in this case."

"I don't really know about that Sakura. I mean you might be able to help me, but I'm not too sure if you'd want to help me."

"Naruto, I just offered to help you out on it. So spill it, because I'm not going to give up on this until you do."

He squinted his eyes at me before gently grabbing each of my shoulders. "Are you absolutely sure about this? Are you saying that you would do anything at all that was needed to fulfill this dream?"

The way he was staring into my eyes, combined with the way he asked his question made me blush. Just what was it about this dream of his that is making him so guarded? Why is it that even though the question he asked is so open-ended, I'm inclined to agree? "I'm not sure that I would do anything, but yes I would do most reasonable things to help you with this. So please Naruto, tell me what it is."

"I'm still not sure I should tell you Sakura. I mean what if you laugh, even if you don't mean to. Or what if you think it's too stupid, or unreasonable?"

"Is it anymore unreasonable then having the person who was last in his class become the strongest and most responsible shinobi in the village?"

"Well it might be, I mean I think it might be."

"Naruto, just tell me what it is and let me decide for myself."

"Promise not to laugh, or make fun of it?"

I gave him the hardest glare I could muster. "Naruto!"

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you, it's just personal. Well my dream is to start a family."

What? That's his big secret? He wants to start a family. Why was he so reluctant to tell me that. It's so normal. I mean so many people want to start a family some day. Even I do, at some point. "You want to start a family? Naruto, that's a fairly common dream that people have. I mean, someday I'd like to start a family of my own."

I must have said something wrong because he was unusually calm a quiet. Suddenly, he made a reach for the pouch on his right leg. Oh crap we're under attack. Quickly I launched myself from his lap and flipped around preparing my kunai for flight at the nearest threat.

Only to be met with open space.

I searched high and low for an attacker, an animal. Hell I even looked to see if maybe it was a leaf that caught his attention so suddenly. But nothing. There was nothing there. Why the hell was he reaching for his weapons when there's no threat?

"Naruto, what was it that st- Oh my!" I paused, mid turn, as my eyes came on Naruto. Down on one knee with a small pink square box in his hand.

"I wasn't finished you know, when I was telling you about my dream. My dream is to start a family, but there's more to it. I want to start a family with you. Raise our kids, a boy and a little girl, to be strong and proud. To watch them grow up, next to you. To see them get married. All the grandchildren they'll have, watching them grow up too. I want a family Sakura. And I want to have one with you. Before, you said that you would do anything reasonable to help me fulfill my dream. Sakura, I'm asking you if you would marry me. Do you think that's reasonable?"

He wants to marry me? That's insane! I mean it doesn't make sense at all. Does it? Why am I so confused? All my life I've wanted to meet someone who treats me kindly. Someone who would do anything that they could for me, not because I want them to do it, but because they enjoy doing things for me. I've wanted someone who would love me and protect me. Someone like Naruto.

Ever since we first met he's been trying to do everything he can to protect me. When my family left the village to continue their trading throughout the country, he stood up for me when I was bullied. Every time my father was able to return with them, he would act just like Naruto, being overprotective and boisterous around me. They were both just trying to get my attention and prove they loved me.

He loves me more than anything else in this world. And I do love him back. I can just see it now, a blond haired green eyed girl running into his arms after a long day. I can't help but smile at it. "Well, it depends, are we going to serve real food, or ramen?"

His face seemed to stop halfway between a smile and a frown, and the outrageous look on his face almost made me laugh. However when he started to grab his chin and take a thinking pose I lost it. I couldn't help but laugh at how adorably cute he looked. "Ne, Sakura, couldn't we have it as an option though? I mean like maybe something with chicken or beef, a vegetarian meal, and ramen? That way if someone wanted to, they could have it."

After finally gaining hold of my laughter I thought over what he had said. For the most part it made sense, I mean it is possible someone might want it. "I tell you what. If five people, excluding you, want ramen, then you can have it, otherwise you have a regular meal."

"Wait does that mean you say yes?" I'd swear he was trying to give me puppy dog eyes.

"Yes Naruto, I want to marry you." His reaction was a lot calmer than I had predicted it would be. He didn't even jump or yell. But the size of his smile and the deep feeling of contentment that washed over me as he place the ring on my finger and kissed me more than made up for his restraint.

Author notes: I apologize for the delay in the release of this chapter. To be honest I was kind of stuck on how to approach Asuma's death in this story, so I've put it off for a bit. Right now I estimate that I will get to it in about 2 chapters, possible less.

dbzgtfan2004, Carlalalita, AlphaDelta1001, LoveAnime4ever: Glad all of you enjoyed the last one, cheers to the new one.

Gravenimage: I know, but I'm not as well versed in the proper uses of all the suffixes, and as such I'm leaving them all out. Sensei is the only one I'll keep in, because it's a word known by most people in North America.


End file.
